Cassidy Williams
This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of the character. For the Scooby Apocalypse incarnation, look here.'' : (photo) | actor= Vivica A. Fox Kimberly Brooks (teen) , season 1, episode 25. , season 1, episode 26. }} Cassidy Williams is a former member of the original Mystery Incorporated. She was eventually revealed to be Angel Dynamite who was working with Mr. E, seemingly to protect the new Mystery Incorporated. , season 1, episode 17. When she was a teenager, Cassidy had romantic fantasies about Ricky Owens, which she wrote about in her diary. Velma Dinkley is the modern counterpart of Cassidy (at least in terms of their looks and romance with the hippy of the group, as Professor Pericles was the smart one of Cassidy's group). Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality Insert details here. Skills and abilities As Angel, Cassidy had exceptional martial arts and acrobatics skills. She could throw music disks with dangerous accuracy. History Early life Cassidy had entered the Darrow Mansion, along with the rest of her gang, but quickly left before Danny Darrow had finished laying all the traps. Their search into the pieces of the Planispheric Disk led them into a confrontation with the Freak of Crystal Cove, who had fabricated documents (with help from their traitorous mascot, Professor Pericles) that would hurt them and their families if they didn't leave Crystal Cove forever. , season 1, episode 25. Somehow she came back to Crystal Cove because of Mr. E, Ricky Owens's new identity, and created the Angel Dynamite persona to protect herself. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Because Angel gave away that she knew about events in Crystal Cove twenty years ago that Destroido Corp. covered up completely from the newspapers, and because she produced the diary of Cassidy Williams, , season 1, episode 17. Velma accused Angel of secretly being Cassidy Williams herself. Angel admitted this to Velma, but asked that she say nothing until Angel revealed it to the gang herself. , season 1, episode 21. She finally admitted her identity to all of them after helping them fight the Obliteratrix. She also told them how the old Mystery Inc. was forced out of town by threats to them and their loved ones, after they investigated an old Spanish church and found a picture of the Planispheric Disk. She warned them to stop their investigations or the same thing would happen to them, because the Freak of Crystal Cove that threatened them was "still out there." Season two She stopped working with Mr. E, took back her real name, and got wardrobe change with a shorter haircut. , season 2, episode 3. She tried to convince Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves to care more about their son and less about the treasure, but she was rebuffed with threats. , season 2, episode 6. Her radio warnings convinced Professor Pericles that she had to be dealt with. , season 2, episode 9. The gang still didn't trust her, until she went with them on an underwater mission against killer robots and ended up sacrificing her life for them. , season 2, episode 11. Post-Nibiru After the Evil Entity was destroyed during the Nibiru event, it altered the timeline, removing its negative influence. Cassidy was now married to Ricky Owens and joined him in an advertisement for their company, Creationex Corp., which produced clean fusion energy. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 106. (photo) ** 117. (flashback) ** 125. (flashback) ** 126. (flashback) ** 203. ** 205. ** 206. ** 209. (no lines) ** 210. ** 211. ** 222. (dream, still figure, no lines) ** 226. Additionally her voice can be heard in the following episodes: * 207. Notes/trivia * Cassidy is the namesake of a scientist mentioned in the Scooby Apocalypse comic story Family Reunion. Although not seen, she is mentioned to have been killed by Rufus T. Dinkley for not doing her job. See also * Angel Dynamite ** Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite References Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters